The disclosed invention relates to optical direction of arrival systems, and is particularly directed to a two-directional optical direction of arrival system having a wide angle of response.
Optical direction of arrival systems are generally utilized to determine the direction of arrival of optical radiation such as laser radiation.
Presently known direction of arrival systems include image forming optical systems with detector arrays and discrete electronic processing for each detector.
Such presently known direction of arrival systems are complex, costly, and cumbersome. Further considerations of known direction of arrival systems include multiple detectors, each with its discrete electronics, spaced behind an aperture. In this method, angular resolution is determined by detector and slot size and the spacing between them. If orthogonal bar detectors are used, the number required is twice the ratio of the field of view to the resolution increment. If a matrix is used, the number required is the square of the ratio of the field of view to the resolution increment.